Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to power line transmission technology, and more particularly to power line transmission technology for maintaining a power line network by the wireless network function of provided by the power line device.
Description of the Related Art
Power Line Communication (PLC) transmits signals by using a power line as a channel for transmitting information. It transmits high-frequency signals through the power line, where the high-frequency signals which carry the information are loaded on the current and transmitted by the power line. Then, the high-frequency signals are demodulated from the current by the demodulator.
Power Line Communication technology was consistently and rapidly introduced to the consumer market to support transmission between a home network and other local networks. Computers at home can transmit communication signals through a Power Line network, where the transmission frequency applied to transmitting the communication signal is different from the transmission frequency of a general power transmission. Other electronic devices can also adopt similar methods to transmit data through Power Line networks. For example, home communication devices like phones, video devices, home security devices, monitoring devices, and so on, can be connected through the Power Line technology to share the Power Line network.
However, when the Power Line network is interfered with by electrical appliances, it worsens the quality of the Power Line network. This degraded Power Line network may become broken, causing a negative user experience. Therefore, how to maintain the stability of a Power Line network to avoid breaking it is a subject worthy of discussion.